


Do I ever cross your mind?

by Ifrit



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante has 0 braincells, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Just pure dumbassery, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sleeping Together, Uncle/Nephew Incest, dumbassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifrit/pseuds/Ifrit
Summary: After returning from Hell, Dante thinks things between him and Nero are settled - this assumption is only further reinforced by the number of times they've had sex since Dante came back.  But it's unlike Nero to talk about his feelings; so, unfortunately, Dante ends up assuming Nero has none.Dante should know better by now not to assume.





	Do I ever cross your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mimo's DN art. Eat it up. <https://twitter.com/nomnomdevilcest/status/1117586929170522112> Go get it before she hoards it for herself.
> 
> Thank u Ray for ur screaming, I love u so much...!!
> 
> (Please enjoy my first attempt at DN fluff. Title stolen from Lady Antebellum's "Need you now", my favorite song to sing at karaoke.)

_ Hot. It was so unbearably hot. _

_ Nero was running, but he felt like he was trapped in a vat of molasses, moving in slow motion while his brain screamed at him to run faster, faster,  _ faster _! _

_ When he looked down at his arm, there was nothing there. No breaker. No bringer. Not even pale flesh. _

_ He began to panic, feeling his chest heave with progressively heavier breaths. He was drowning - but no, he was on solid ground, he just couldn’t - his body wouldn’t listen to him. _

_ What was he even running from? He tried to steal a quick look over his shoulder, and even then it felt like it took literal years for his neck to crane far back enough for him to get a proper glance behind him. _

_ There was nothing there. In front of him, maybe? When he slowly swivels his head back around, he suddenly sees his father a few dozen yards ahead of him, standing stock-still with Yamato half-sheathed and looking as if he were about to strike. Dante stands about ten paces away from him, lazily waiting with his hip cocked to the side. _

_ One minute Vergil’s there, the next he’s gone. _

_ Nero frantically searches his surroundings. It seems like he just vanished into thin air - but Nero blinks, and there he is, right in front of Dante. _

_ Yamato pierces through Dante like a hot knife through butter. Normally, Nero wouldn’t be worried, but - Dante - he’s  _ bleeding. 

_ The wound isn’t closing. Vergil twists the blade further and further into Dante’s abdomen, and Nero can’t do anything but watch as blood pours onto the ground. _

_ Dante falls to his knees, lifeless. Nero reaches out, mouth widening to call out Dante’s name, and then- _

And then he wakes up.

He startles awake like anyone would just before they hit the ground in their dream after a long fall, feeling impossibly trapped somehow - where is he? Why is it so fucking hot? 

“Mmh… you alright, Nero?”

Oh. Right. Nero instantly relaxes the moment he remembers he’s in bed with Dante, the older man - no, his uncle - holding him tight to his chest.

They fell asleep holding hands. It’s so damn sappy it’s almost sickening, but no one’s around to judge Nero for it, so he indulged Dante… and himself. He’ll push Dante away when the others are around, telling him off for being too clingy, but in private? Nero loves the fact that he has Dante all to himself, the fact that he’s seeing a side of him that no one else will ever see (as long as Nero has his way).

God, Dante is so big. His chest engulfs the entirety of Nero’s back, and his arms - Nero’s brain short-circuits for a second when his cheek makes contact with the junction of Dante’s forearm and bicep - it’s all muscle. Everything. Nero’s hit with the inexplicable urge to open his mouth and clamp his teeth around Dante’s forearm to test the mettle of the tautness there, drawing a surprised yelp from above his head.

“What the hell - are you biting me in your sleep? Is sleep-biting a thing?” Nero can’t hold back a laugh at Dante’s confusion, letting go and pressing a kiss to the indentation made by his teeth in a silent sort of apology.

“Dante, I’m awake. Calm down, will you?” He presses a few more kisses along Dante’s arm, settling back against Dante’s barrel of a chest. “I just had one of those weird dreams again.”

He can hear the worry start up in Dante’s head, which he wants none of - so he wiggles his hips as he moves back along the bed towards Dante and is predictably met with morning wood. There, that always seemed to shut Dante up. His brain only really had one channel going at any given time.

Sure enough, he hears Dante moan, his arms curling tighter around Nero. He’s about to  _ really _ start grinding until he’s interrupted by Dante’s massive hand curling around his hip - not there to encourage him, but to keep him still. “Not right now,” Dante murmurs straight into Nero’s ear, ghosting his lips along the shell as lightly as he can and sending tingles running down Nero’s spine. “I wanna see you.”

Trying his damndest not to shiver, Nero shuts his eyes tight, though he respects Dante’s wishes and stops hotdogging Dante’s dick between his asscheeks. “Not right now?” Nero lets out a breathy laugh, relaxing and bumping Dante’s chin with the top of his head. “But you’re  _ always _ horny. Do I need to call an ambulance?”

Dante presses a soft kiss to the sensitive spot where Nero’s jaw meets his neck. “Sure, if you can find one that isn’t impaled on a qliphoth root.” They share a short laugh at the bad joke, Dante loosening his grip so that Nero can turn to face him. 

Putting his hands flat against Dante’s chest, Nero sighs. It’s nice to know that Dante is right there in front of him, solid, stable, tangible. His disappearance into the underworld hit Nero hard, and he’s found that lately, he keeps touching Dante whenever the opportunity presents itself, no matter where they are.

Nico’s caught Nero sleeping at the back of the van with his head resting against Dante’s shoulder too many times to count since the incident. Nero would care, but feeling Dante’s warmth against his side as he sleeps is too reassuring for him to pass up. It’s gotten to the point where his body refuses to relax unless he can feel Dante there next to him.

“Like what you see?” Dante murmurs, and when Nero raises his head to tear his gaze away from Dante’s chest, his lips are captured in a gentle kiss. 

Sliding his hands up Dante’s chest so he can run his hands through the short hairs at the nape of his neck, Nero shuffles forwards so he can press their bare chests together. The kiss is short, and Dante pulls away slowly so he can get a better look at Nero’s face, one hand brushing Nero’s short strands flat against his head.

Their eyes meet, and Nero sees Dante’s gaze soften right there in front of him. Nero feels his heart flutter in his chest. It’s too much, and Nero has to burrow into the crook of Dante’s neck to stop  _ looking _ at him, the ridiculously attractive bastard. “You’re such a fucking narcissist,” comes Nero’s belated and muffled reply. “And you have rank-ass morning breath.” 

Dante starts fucking  _ petting  _ the back of Nero’s head, and Nero almost pulls away until he gets past his knee-jerk reaction and realizes how good it feels. Grumpily, he rests his chin in the divot between Dante’s collarbones and huffs like it’s some huge chore to lay there and have Dante pet him.

“Hey, you still kissed me, didn’t you?” Dante chuckles, pressing a kiss to the top of Nero’s head. “I’d brush my teeth, but that would mean getting out of bed.”

“I’ll kill you if you leave right now,” Nero mumbles, shaking his head more to rub his face against Dante’s skin than to express emotion. Call it separation anxiety, but the mere thought of Dante leaving his line of sight for any longer than he had to unsettled Nero to a pathetic degree. 

“So what’s the point of complaining?” 

Nero grins cheekily, flashing canines. “Someone’s gotta keep you humble, right? Can’t be anyone else but me.”

Dante rolls his eyes, though he acquiesces by tracing the edge of Nero’s ear with his fingers. After a beat of comfortable silence, Nero ensconced within Dante’s heavenly warmth, Dante opens his mouth and ruins the mood. “I wish you’d talk to me.”

“I’m talking to you right now.”

Sighing in that insufferable way of his, Dante pulls back, only to press their foreheads together so that Nero couldn’t avoid his gaze. “I meant talk to me about  _ important  _ things. It always feels like you’re terrified of something, and when you’re not anxious, you’re mad at me.”

Nero purses his lips angrily, pulling back just enough to bash their skulls together. “I’m terrified of you  _ leaving _ again,” he hisses, pushing roughly at Dante’s chest. Despite his anger, he doesn’t break their contact. “Why’d our only contact for the last six years have to be you sending me the sign, huh? You couldn’t have at least dropped it off in person? I was ready to  _ forget you,  _ but you made that damn near impossible!”

Dante didn’t say a word - he just had this sad look on his face. The expression only fired Nero up more. “And disappearing into Hell -  _ fuck,  _ that was  _ gold _ , watching you abandon me a second time. You said you’d be back, but it took you another  _ year,  _ Dante. A year of me waiting for you to come back like some sort of army wife when I knew  _ damn _ well you could’ve just used Yamato to teleport back here. So I’m  _ sorry _ if me being terrified of you leaving again makes you  _ feel bad,  _ you fucking  _ asshole! _ ”

The ensuing silence made Nero’s angry trembling feel like he was falling apart, but Dante didn’t pull away. He wrapped his arms back around Nero’s middle and pulled him close. “Nero… why are you crying?”

Huh?

Nero wasn’t crying. Was he? He turned his cheek to press it against Dante’s, and sure enough, he felt moisture spread across his skin. Blinking, more tears fell from his eyelashes - this was pathetic. Bitterly, Nero sniffles and bites his bottom lip with force. 

Dante holds him like that for a good while, rocking him back and forth while he shakes in his arms and releases his bottled-up emotions. When he’s finally calmed down enough, Dante pulls up the comforter and wipes what’s left of Nero’s tears away for him. 

“Nero, I’m…”

“Don’t.” Nero stops Dante before he can apologize. “Just promise me you won’t leave me again.”

“Nero, you know I can’t promise you that.”

“Just promise!” Nero shouts, balling his fists up and pounding them against Dante’s chest once. “I don’t care if you don’t mean it, just fucking  _ promise me! _ ”

Hesitantly, Dante sighs and wraps his hands around Nero’s wrists. “I promise.”

It’s empty, and Nero knows it - but he’ll take what he can get, hot tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes again.

It takes a while for Nero to reign his emotions in, but Dante gives him time to do it, soothingly running his thumbs along the side of Nero’s wrists as he waits. Letting out a shuddering sigh, Nero finally has the presence of mind to speak again.

“I love you, you  _ bastard, _ ” Nero forces out. “And you won’t even pretend like you want to stick around.”

“Woah, what?” Though his tears, Nero can see Dante’s shell-shocked expression. “You… what?”

“You heard me, dick-for-brains.”

“Wait, I thought - you don’t just keep me around for the sex?”

Nero can feel blood vessels bursting in his skull. “ _ Why the fuck else would I be crying?  _ Are you brain-dead? Is there anything inside your fucking head!?” Nero slaps his hand against the side of Dante’s head in frustration, grabbing his skull and shaking it a few times for good measure. 

“But - Kyrie - and I’m - I’m your-”

Growling, Nero lets out an exasperated sigh. “Kyrie loves me, but not the way I love you. And  _ yeah,  _ I know we’re related. So fucking what? It’s not like you raised me. It’d be weirder if Kyrie and I got together - god, I have to stop thinking about that.” He shudders involuntarily, sinking back into Dante’s arms. 

“Well… shit. Sorry, kid,” Dante says sheepishly, “I had no idea. I was starting to wonder why you were being so clingy.”

Nero lets out an affronted gasp, sitting up and hitting Dante with a pillow. “I’m not fucking  _ clingy, _ ” he bellows, face glowing red with embarrassment. Despite the onslaught, Dante is laughing, arms held in front of his face to stop Nero’s blows. When Nero eventually tires himself out, he opens his arms to catch Nero as he falls onto his chest. 

Dante’s almost gone back to sleep, tracking the movement of Nero’s chest as it rises and falls in time with his breathing, when he hears Nero’s quiet voice.

“I’m just glad you’re here with me,” he whispers, his hand finding Dante’s and gripping it tight.

Without saying a word, Dante squeezes back.

He’s glad he’s here, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [@ifrit_inferno](https://twitter.com/ifrit_inferno). I won't accept follow requests unless you have your age listed in your bio (over 18, please!!).


End file.
